Traditional humidity detection sensors include resistive or capacitive humidity detection sensors, for example, humidity sensors are the simplest humidity detection sensors. Humidity sensors mainly include resistive and capacitive humidity sensors. The characteristic of resistive humidity sensor is to cover a layer of film made of humidity sensitive material on the substrate. When water vapor in air is adsorbed on the humidity sensitive material, the resistivity and resistance value of resistive humidity sensor change. Humidity measurement can be carried out by using this characteristic. Capacitive humidity sensors are generally made of polymer film materials. Commonly used polymer materials include polystyrene, polyimide, butyric acid acetate fiber, etc. When the environmental humidity changes, the dielectric constant of the capacitive humidity sensor changes, making its capacitance also change, and its capacitance change is proportional to the relative humidity.